All's Fair in Love and War
by Retired author 2618
Summary: All's fair in love in war? Right? Idk. Wilson a Unovan killer helps take down a terrorist organization at the cost of a dear friend's life. At home he encounters a little fox and lets it in as a pet to combat his PTSD. Ik bad(edited) summary. Male human X Female Zoroark. Rated M for GORE, Death, killing and you know what!
1. War on Terror

**5th story. The world in this story is exactly the same setting from my other story "Legendary Love" where the regions are located in the Pacific and real world places are intact. But I don't expect connecting these 2 stories as they are different but they are in the same world**

 **I got inspired by this story called "Blood and Love" typed by infinity-PROKNIFER69. Check his story out and see where I got this inspiration. It's a long story but very good one to read.**

 **Key**

 **"Speech" = Speech**

 **( _Speech_ ) = Thought**

 **-POV-**

 **[Time]= Time setting/Time lapse**

-Wilson-

[Present]

There's a war going on in the Middle East, against terrorism. Many nations began to fight for this cause to end the fear that plagued the world. All muslim extremist groups all concentrated within the Middle East making it a spawning ground for many other terrorist groups. There is a terrorist group out there that is so radical and treacherous that it would be best not to mention their name. Maybe not the biggest but one the most barbarous, cold-blooded unforgiving type of terrorism. They were responsible for many attacks such as in India, the biggest terrorist attack on Germany, shooting at a place comic place, live beheadings of American journalists, bringing down an airliner and burning the pilot alive. Basically they are a bunch of fuckin psychos that have no mental capacity for the lives of others and only designed to kill, spread fear and share their ideals if they even have any. They are a bunch of sick fucks that have to die and be eradicated from this world.

I'm from Unova and joined the Unovan Special Operations at 20 years old. I was the youngest recruit to this special group of well trained elites. I'm the stealthy one of the group. They call me a Zoroark for that reason, or Z for short. I'm able to camouflage myself with my surroundings and become invisible, not literally but figuratively. I can easily blend in with a group of civilians to spy and prioritize an important enemy. I learned almost all languages that I need to know to spy at any point in time at any part of the world. Our group is specialized in very discrete and highly risky missions, but in this particular day we were assigned to try to take out the main leader of the terroist group. He has a huge bounty on his head that even clues leading to his position can give you 100k to one million dollars.

Today we are trying to get rid of him, wipe him of the face of the Earth. He is rumored to be in Baghdad in a secret bunker, and I will infiltrate it to find it if it's true. We will be operating under the shade of night to have a better chance at sneaking in. I had my vest that's bullet proof to 9mm bullets and really resistant to any AK rounds. This vest is specially designed for me as it is very discrete, non restricting, and versatile. It can change my heat signature so I won't be sighted by any infrared sensors. Further details are classified as to not let anyone get a hold on this really awesome tech.

[0400 Hours]

It's early morning the sun is still down and we have found the building where the supposed secret bunker is.

"Yo Wilson," It was my friend and my life saviour David, or I like to call him Snipa Killa Dave.

"You know what to do right?" He asked me.

"Yeah, but what should we do to the leader if he's not the correct one and a body double?"

"Then shoot him," It was the brute of the group the heavy guy in way, Leroy. "Even if you have doubts just shoot him, if they have one less body double, it will be easier to find him."

"Yeah but that will jeopardize the whole thing dammit." I retaliated.

"Shhh!" It was our leader Alpha, "Shut your pussy holes and inspect the goddam building!" He whispered to us through our ear piece. We weren't all in one spot, because one, it's stupid and two so we can see all around the building to see any guards, sensors, or sentries outside. Alpha, we never really knew his name, was in a destroyed abandoned bunker at the city, it was 5 blocks north from the target building. Mr. Brute is west of the target disguised as a sleeping civilian in a house. I am 2 blocks east from the building in my dead night stealth outfit. I got my trusty combat karambit, tactical goggles, silenced weapons and of course my vest. My buddy David is at the top of a building where most snipers take the spot so called the bird's nest, it's about 500 meters southeast away so I knew he had my back. He isn't alone though as he met up with a group of American snipers in that building.

"Hey Dave you got my back?"

"I gotcha mate, if any fucker tries to kill you I'll make sure to give em the message." He said patting his trusty weapon.

"Good to know. You know I owe you my life for you saving me right?"

"No need to worry about that now man, just kill that leader and get this over with ok, I got your back and the rest will keep an eye out."

"Hey why don't you gay fucks stop consummating your love and get on with the mission." Leroy taunted.

"Shut up Leroy, you never had a woman in your life," Alpha said to end the flame. I just heard Nelson grunting, he knew it was true. Me and Dave just laughed.

"Epsilon, you got a bird's eye view?" I heard. I looked to the sky to see a very faint silhouette of a UAV drone.

"Copy that Alpha, getting multiple heat signatures around and inside the building, sending the visual image to your huds." As I heard that I saw a holographic image of the building and the heat signatures around and inside the building. 36 signatures in total, 14 outside, 8 sentries with LMG, and the rest roaming in and around the building in groups of 2-4.

"Be advised, each one of them is heavily armed, each one of them have either AK-47s or AK-74s, machetes, and loads of ammunition. They seemed to be battle hardened and there mentality is very aggressive according to these scans. The sentries have SAWs that were certainly stolen after they have intercepted a squad. One of those rooms should have the terrorist leader in there along with some of his right-hand men." Epsilon said.

"Can you scan the bunker under the building?" I asked. There was a pause next.

"Negative, there doesn't seem to be a bunker."

"Ok then looks like that rumor was debunked, but he's in that building, thanks Epsilon."

"Alright team we ready?" Alpha asked.

"Hoorah!" We all shouted quietly.

"Alright, Z you know what to do." That was my cue and made my advance towards the building. I activated my combat vest for hiding my heat signature and got the karambit ready by the hand. I saw an enemy covering an entrance, he seemed to be alone makes things a lot easier. I didn't only have my karambit but also throwing knives, for quick silent takedowns. I got one ready, I threw it at him. Before he could react, it hit him in the neck taking out a major blood vessel making him bleed. I took the blade and cleaned it by using his scarf like thing.

"One down," I said.

"Ok, kill the rest that are outside, so none of them can interfere." Alpha said.

"Gotcha." I dashed through the shadows silently, and looked for my next target. I had my tactical goggles on and put it to night vision to see. I killed every single guard outside. The mission was almost jeopardized when I was busy taking out one of them and to my left one of them came around the corner and then he just disappeared.

Snipa Killa Joe taking them kills.

"Nice one,"

"No problemo, I told you, I got your back. Good thing the scientist made this really good silencer for my really powerful gun."

"You know that gun was meant for taking out vehicles, right? The caliber is a bit overkill considering these guys are softies." I said looking over the gruesome damage the bullet had done.

"Hey, you have to make sure they are dead you know, and besides it best to let them stay down for sure so they don't pull out some crazy thing up there ass and blow up."

"Yeah. Now back to the mission."

I moved in through a rudimentary hole I made using some secret tech. I looked carefully there are halls and halls with doors and shit. Most are empty, some should have sentries, some are just random rooms, planning rooms, and one should have the leader in there. I quickly prioritised the sentries to make them less of a threat to worry about. My karambit easily cut through their throats, easier than that knife they used to decapitate that journalist, what a bunch of sick fucks they are.

"Ok sentries are neutralized."

"Ok just move on and kill the leader."

"Make him suffer for what he's done." Leroy said

"Ok, but I'm gonna make it quick for him, just don't want to get blown up or blasted." I said cleaning the blood from my karambit.

"Speaking of which…" I said hearing footsteps. I was in one of the sentry rooms and stood next to the entrance. Once I heard the footsteps closer. I rolled out and kicked the guy from the side pushing him to the other guy, I was lucky it was only 2 of them. I sliced one guy and left him to die. I decided I wanted to have fun with one of them and get some info. Before he could point the gun I punched him. I dragged him into the sentry room, stripped him of his weapons and literally threw them out the window and checked for any belt bombs or suicide vests. He didn't. There were too many rooms and didn't have time to check all of them, let alone being in a three story building didn't help.

[0445 Hours]

Interrogated that guy for some time and wouldn't budge. No matter how many times I tried to make him speak he wouldn't budge, he would keep quiet. I even threatened him that I will make his death slow and cut every single limb of his, cut his little prick and shove it up his mouth to choke on it, for those women and kids this guy could've raped. Sure enough he triggered me and got his wish. Epsilon wasn't kidding about this guy being aggressive. I took my time and finished my masterpiece.

"Hey Z what's taking so long?"

"Oh just tried to interrogate someone. Spoiler alert, it didn't work out well." I looked out the window to see a faint change in color of the sky.

( _Gotta end this shit fast, don't wanna waste time now and just kill anyone in sight. They couldn't even just give me hint, I wasn't asking a lot, I just needed to know the room you know_.) I thought.

I dashed through the non lit halls, with them using flashlights. Took some time, killed some terrorists and found the room he was in. I was prepared for what was inside the room. I kicked the door down and had 2 hands drawn with throwing knives. I quickly threw them to my left and right and hit them dead center at the heart, did a high spin kick to KO the guy in front and letting a lethal throwing knife through the leader's jugular as I finished the move. His right hand men weren't here as we expected, but you can't expect too much, at least we got the guy who started this in the first place.

Now that he's dead the group will now be dysfunctional, with no leader they can't plan anymore terror attacks, no more murders, soon it will destroy itself and be gone. I carried the leader's body so we can bring it in for a DNA scan, JUST to make sure we got who we wanted. There had been already enough body doubles that we started bringing in bodies to check if the one we killed had the same DNA, today I was hoping this was him. Everyone around the building is now gone, single handedly took down 35 men and the brain of the group, one goes to my buddy David, gotta give credit when it's due.

"Fellow Unovans, I got him. Bringing his body now just to make sure we got him finally, must've had a lot of body doubles."

"Ok fantastic job Wilson, bring that corpse home for an autopsy to see if this is him." Alpha said.

"Alright." I carried his body and went to the extraction point...

 **5th story. Check out my other stories. This may or may not be in a particular series, depends on where I'm bringing this story. This will most likely be a stand alone story.**

 **(HI random here :3 helped a little)**


	2. Lives and Saviour

**Hey readers, thanks for all the support you have given me. I devote my work with lots of time and editing and striving to improve.**

 **Thanks to those that read my stories and those that are patient as well.**

 **Key**

" **Speech" = Speech**

 **(** _ **Speech**_ **) =** _ **Thought**_

 **-POV-**

 **[Time]= Time setting/Time lapse**

-3rd Person-

The hunt for the leader was over, it's done. After the autopsy and DNA tests, they concluded the body was identical, and they confirmed this 5 times, not once not twice, not 4 times, 5 times. It's overkill, but you can never be too sure with things. Once they were all true there's no scandal or bullshit hidden anywhere around it the world felt safer and happier now. All those bombing runs to crush them wasn't effective as it did more collateral damage than kills. But when they found the leader and killed him everyone who had fear of them can now let those go and move on with their lives with less fear. The news was widespread and reached everywhere across the world very fast, like in a millisecond over 5 billion people know that fear has subsided and life is back to normal.

Back at the base of operations in the Middle East, everyone there and the USO are celebrating at their biggest and riskiest completion. Everyone was celebrating, some just went shooting practice, some just drank, some went to sleep and some other shit. Wilson and David were in their dorms playing Battlefield. They love the game because of how realistic it is and how it emulates real life combat situations in front of your TV. They also play other games like Call of Duty, but they prefer Battlefield.

-Wilson-

"Hey yo look at this noob," David said. We have separate TV's because we hate split screen so I had to look at David's TV. I saw a Recon class player in prone on top of the building and he's sniping, in the FPS POV David was behind the guy and pointing his Barrett at his head.

"Damn, that guy doesn't know when to check his back!" I said laughing.

"Should I knife him or no scope him?"

"I think you should knife him it's better." And he went in for the kill with the knife. In the POV the player pulls the victim and shoves the knife right at the heart for a fatal kill. We were playing ranked matches Conquest. It's a very very expansive game mode where the whole map is used and you have to capture objectives and kill enemies on the way. Vehicles of all types are available, like tanks, jeeps, AAA, jets, helicopters, Mobile AAA, mobile artillery and so much more depending on the battlefield environment of course. That's what me and David love about this game, it's just so immersive and so realistic compared to some other FPS games.

We played for couple of hours then we heard thunder through our headsets.

"Huh there's thunder outside." David said stuck in his game. I knew it wasn't thunder, but it does raise some alarm for me.

"Dude, it doesn't fuckin rain in the Middle east, or at least nothing at the magnitude that it can cause a thunderstorm." I looked out the window and saw… smoke? Wait what? Then without warning I heard whistling shells, and an explosion.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! I REPEAT WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! GET UP GET YOUR SHIT AND FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE!" I suddenly heard from the speakers.

"Shit David, get your gears and weapon we are under attack!"

"Ok, enough Battlefield, time to get into the real battlefield."

I went to get a hefty loadout compared to my stealth loadout, because there's no point in sneaking around if you have enemies rushing towards you with bombs and RPGs. I had my usual stealthy vest but with more armor, a helmet, and my personally favorite assault rifle. We rushed out prepared and so did some others. Those that were sleeping are now in full gear ready to defend this place. Gunshots are ringing out and couple of RPGs flying overhead and more explosions. We got out, it's twilight, it's very dark but with some sunlight. I saw many silhouettes of AK wielding terrorist. Some have RPGs. Shells keep raining down from out of nowhere, they must have mortars.

"Alright men! These bastards don't know when to stop! But we'll show em who they are messing with! Give them all the lead they need! Bring them TO MOTHERFUCKIN HELL!" That little speech needed no more words because that made adrenaline pump through me.

"Alright David, I'll be outside on the frontline! You be in one of those towers and cover OUR backs, not just mine, OUR backs! Got it?!"

"Yeah, I gotcha man." We rushed out and began a firefight. David rushed to one of the fortified sniper towers and I dove in one of the walls.

"HEY WILSON!" I looked to see it was Alpha and Leroy.

"I need you to target those RPG squads! And if you can try to locate and eliminate the mortars! They raining hell on us!"

"Leroy! I need you to give Wilson suppressive fire, don't give em a chance to get up and breathe keep that gun firing!"

"You got it sir!" He has his secret machine gun ready. All of us have secret weapons that are made specifically for us and only limited to us. Shots keep whizzing by, and mortar shells raining down without slowing down, and RPGs flying randomly hitting anyone around us.

"SUPPORT WILL COME IN SIR!" I suddenly heard through the radio.

"BRAVO COMPANY WILL RENDEZVOUS SOON!"

"Alright! We'll just hold em off!" I got out and quickly went to the sidelines. I saw 2 tangos and brought them down.

"Yo David! You got an eye on the RPGs!" I said screaming through the gunshots.

"Yeah. And got one." I saw a RPG wielder gone. I started shooting at them. Leroy is still sending bullets downfield keeping them at bay while hitting some.

"Keep pumping rounds into them Leroy! Don't let them overrun us!" I said,

"I know! Just take out the demolition team! We won't last long with them alive!" He said.

I kept aiming for those RPG wielders slowly killing them off one by one, with very little enemies noticing me. I can't just kill the wielder as any of these morons can grab them and shoot them so I have to keep shooting at anything and prioritise the ones that are picking up the RPGs. Then I saw a group of enemies at the back using mortars. It was a group of 10 men, 2 each operating a mortar. I got one high explosive cluster bomb and did a long throw towards them. They've disintegrated.

"Mortars neutraliz-" I was cut off suddenly being shot couple of times at the side of me. I fell down in pain and saw my shooter. He was about to end my life but his head was gone.

"Yo… you… alright!" I heard barely between gunshots. I holded up my wound and some bullets punctured me but didn't penetrate through me, but I was bleeding profusely.

But everything stopped as I saw a RPG being aimed straight for David's tower. The tower may be fortified, but only against high caliber rounds not explosives.

"NOOOO!" I said shooting at the RPG lying down still holding my wound, but it was too late, the guy was dead but the RPG flew. Everything turned black and white, time slowed, everything is frozen. I had let my friend down.

"DAVID WATCH OUT!"

"Holy sh-" It was caught of with an explosion and static. David is dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted to the top of my lungs. I was enraged. I let my friend down, and he saved my life twice now and I let him down with a simple mistake. I got up adrenaline pumping through me. I got my assault rifle and a enemy AK and started raining bullets. There are a lot but I didn't care.

"EAT LEAD YOU FUCKIN MARAUDERS!" Anger has completely taken me over, revenge coursing through my veins as I started raining bullets down causing bloodshed. I saw more of the disappear and I heard a bunch of screaming Americans coming from behind the enemy shooting them.

"Alright Leroy! Focus fire, use short bursts and kill the enemies one at a time, there's friendlies behind them!" Alpha said.

"Alright!" He stopped suppressive fire and began burst firing to keep shots accurate and killing the enemies.

[After the attack was dealt with]

"Body check?"

"134 Jihadists, and 14 friendly casualties. Must've really wanted to avenge their leader." Alpha nodded and gave a hmm.

"Get our comrades tags, see who has fallen." When I heard that I went to look for Dave's corpse. I found him. His face was burned beyond recognition, he has shrapnel all over him, clothing blasted and burning his skin. I couldn't bother to examine the details more. I looked for his dogtags and pulled one of it sharply to get it, the second one is meant to be with the corpse so it can be recognized. I read it.

"Stratton

David

Type A+

Unovan Special Operations

8-24-1990"

I gripped it in my hands and thought about the best times we had together, killing noobs in Battlefield and killing terrorists. We were best friends since we met each other in the USO academy, he was like a brother to me. He told me if he ever dies, which he doubted in the past, he told me to take one of his bullets from his sniper rifle and make it into a hog's tooth, a sniper's souvenir. It's when you take an enemy sniper's bullet and put it through a string to make a necklace, but I wanted to do the same as to keep a memory of him.

I unloaded his rifle and took out the bullet. It was a special one too, it had his lucky number in it's serial number. But today wasn't his lucky day. I held on to it so I can make it into a hog's tooth soon.

"Hey Z," It was Alpha who crouched next to me,"Hey man, didn't get a chance to say goodbye?" I had tears flowing and whimpered silently. I looked down.

"Hey, hey, don't cry now. You 2 have been friends since you met each other, he may be gone, but he's still with you. Your friendship extends beyond the boundaries of life, he will be next to you to guide you." He said in a philosophical way.

"It's not your fault." I stayed silent and looked at him once.

"Come on, let's fix things up then you can go home in Unova."

I stayed silent through the cleanup…

[After fixing things up]

"To those that have died in near Baghdad we grant them the honor of earning the Unovan Veteran Badge." The president said. The funeral was coming to a close and already did basic protocol. People from all over Unova, entrepreneurs, pokemon trainers, the professor, gym leaders, the Elite 4 and even the Champion have attended this funeral along with over 20,000 civilians. The Unovan Honor Badge was given to those families that lost their sons. Families sobbing bucketfuls, their fathers trying to hold back tears to keep their pride unbroken, and the badges were presented to them to keep.

The funeral was about to end.

"Would…" The President said checking his paper. "Wilson 'Z' Ortega come up to the podium, please?"

Me? Why? I didn't waste time and standed up walking towards the podium. People watched me making me uneasy. In little time I reached the podium and getting a close look on the president. He's aging but wasn't too old. He looked like he is in his 30's or 40's. I stood next to him and faced towards him in a disciplined pose saluting him.

"At ease son," I took that as a cue and retracted my arm and stood strong, proud, and disciplined as any soldier would. He turned to the crowd and mic, keeping his cool ready to say a speech.

"Wilson, was in Baghdad that day and he was fighting along his friends and group, the Unovan Special Operations. After they had killed apprehended the leader and eradicated him, they settled at a base of operations near Baghdad." I know what this is.

"From the sand of the Middle Eastern desert arose a mass of insurgents coming towards them, gung-ho, guns blazing, rockets flying through. The base was under attack." He stopped to clear his throat.

"Wilson along with his fellow squadmates joined in the rebellion against the attack. Wilson went around to flank them. He took out…" He stopped looking at the paper.

"Around 43 terrorists." Which I received a gasp from the crowd.

"While in the midst of action and under pressure, he was shot. The bullet gone through his abdomen and done extensive damage to him. He had fallen. The shooter was about to finish him off… But Wilson's best friend, David, had took out the shooter before he got a chance. Sadly he couldn't make it and was killed via RPG. While they were trying to repel the attack, American forces intervened and eliminated the attackers. It was a victorious day for them, at the cost of many brave and young soldiers."

"Surely now, Wilson will be having some PTSD after all of that, and he said he'll be retiring from the Alpha group of the USO. Before he would leave." He turned around and his back faced me looking to a well dressed patriot. He turned back to the mic.

"I would like to present him the most prestigious, most honorable medal in all of Unova." I knew it.

"The Unovan Signum est Honor." What he showed before me is the Signum est Honor, or the Medal of Honor in Latin. It was a half and half ribbon with one side being black, to symbolize Zekrom; white, to symbolize Reshiram; and 2 gold double helix stripes running along the ribbon. The medallion was a circular, golden, with a strange graphic that has a star and small etchings of Reshiram and Zekrom in a Yin and Yang sort of position. Reshiram and Zekrom are prominent in Unova because they are our national mascots in way. It's the same in other regions such as in Kanto, the Legendary birds are prominent there, in Johto Lugia and Ho-Oh are prominent there and so on so forth. I stood proud as he attached the medal to my left chest and I gave a quick salute.

"You deserved it." I got a small applause from the crowd and the anthem played. We looked to the flag and sang our anthem.

[Home in Unova]

Home at last. Things seem bleak after that fateful day. I just had to lose my best friend. He saved my ass enough times already, why couldn't I save him? Why did he go and I didn't? Couldn't have been me and not him? I… have so many questions.

Then I heard rustling somewhere near the bushes. I got up to look at the window and saw a shadow. Looked like a shadow and someone just tampering near my house. I was at the living room at the first floor. It was still early outside, the sun still quite high, but it's setting, making the sky darker and more blue. I got up to check the commotion. I saw a pool of blood. Before my eyes I was greeted with a gruesome sight. A dead black fox-like pokemon. I came in for a look. It was still warm and… breathing. It's still alive I can save it. I noticed it had noticeable bullet gashs. Looked like 30.06 soft tip hunter rounds. I heard rustling at the bushes.

"Yo Greg, I think that little rascal is on the other side of this bush."

2 poachers came out of the bush, each one having a 30.06 Winchester rifle.

"Hey you, back off from our kill, unless you wanna be killed."

"Please. Try me." I scoffed arrogantly.

Before he could even draw his gun I dashed forward and gave a kick to his nuts and then dashed to the next one and knocked him out.

"So you wanna play more?" I asked them. They were all groaning from the pain I have inflicted.

"None of you know what it is to be Ex-USO."

Damn poachers. I quickly grabbed the dying pokemon to bring it to a Pokemon center.

I was running, as fast as my military trained legs could carry. I would easily be running over 3 times my speed but I didn't have my arms free and needed to be slow for the pokemon, cause I could trip, fall and possibly inadvertently kill the pokemon. I ran ran and ran and got to an all too familiar red roofed building. I burst through the doors.

"HELP! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY NURSE JOY!"

"Oh my! What happened?! Chansey!" She shouted. 4 Chanseys came out with a stretcher. I placed the pokemon on the stretcher and it was immediately drenched in blood. To be honest though when running I didn't really pay attention to my surroundings and how much blood had gotten on my arms.

"Sir! What happened here?!" I heard a voice behind me to see Officer Jenny. She suddenly got a wretched face when I faced her because of all the blood all over my shirt and arms.

"Alright sir you have 10 seconds to explain what happened here or you will be arrested!" Her Growlithe companion growled.

"One word Officer Jenny… Poachers." She calmed down knowing I wasn't the cause of this commotion.

"Is there a shower nearby?" I asked Nurse Joy.

"Go to the hallway, take a right and get into the third door."

"Thank you."

"You come back after you're done cleaning all that blood."

[Flashback. Before Wilson found the Zorua.]

-Zorua-

Boom! Boom! I kept running and running. I was being chased by a monster. Something that screams loud and slings metal stones at you. I'm scared to death. I'm merely a little Zorua, what do they want from me? I have little to no experience on how to change into anything yet. I'm still inexperienced and even if I was able to I would easily be spotted.

I kept running. Then I felt a jolt of pain. I kept running and must've lost track of them. But I didn't take any chances and kept moving. They could be playing tricks on me putting me in a false sense of security before I get jumped on. I got across a bush and stumbled upon a big barrier. I grew weak and collapsed. I'm not unconscious, though.

I saw a shadow someone coming close and inspecting me. Then I saw 2 more figures, I couldn't make it out my vision was blurry. The 3rd figure was talking to the monsters I couldn't make it out because my hearing is muffled. Then he fought them, he won. He went to me and picked me up.

[Present]

I awoke in a strange place. I felt paralyzed, crippled and weak. I tried to put pieces together to know what happened. My brain is scrambled with what just happened. First I was just strolling through the woods, I hear loud noises, I ran, got hit, and then ended up here.

I looked carefully and saw bright stars, shiny metal stuff a table with a red stained mangled metal rock. I look at myself and see this white cotton wrapped around me. It's wrapped around where I was hurt and is red. I see strange stuff everywhere. I heard a bang and jolted up, is it those monsters again?

I looked and saw a pink figure. It was a pokemon, a Chansey to be specific.

"Oh hello you're awake." The Chansey said in a cheery tone. I had questions to ask

"What happened to me? Where am I? What is this place? How did I get here?"

"Woah woah woah. Take it slow and calm down. You're in a safe place first of all. Secondly you were saved by a man. And lastly you were being hunted by couple of no good poachers, stopped by the man that saved your life."

"Oh. I can't get my head straight now."

"Don't worry, it's the side effect of massive blood loss. You almost went into shock but we saved you and stopped the bleeding. Arceus thank that man for bringing you here."

"I need to know who this 'man' is, I want to see him."

"Oh no no no. You have to stay here and rest. I'll tell Nurse J to bring him here."

[Meanwhile]

-Wilson-

"S-s-so you are Ex-Unovan Special Operations?!" Jenny said in a more or less surprising tone. I nodded.

"Oh my it's a privilege to meet a higher authority of justice!" She said bombastically. As she said the she saluted me.

"At ease officer, no need. I retired so there's no point in saluting."

"I'm doing this to respect your efforts to bring justice!"

"Ok ok. The poachers they are at my house by the way. I knocked them out when I stumbled upon that bleeding Zorua."

"Damn poachers. I'll call in the authorities to apprehend them."

"Alright." I heard some door bang and saw Chansey talking to Nurse Joy.

"Ohh Mr. Wilson." I got up from my seat and went to the counter.

"Yes?"

"The Zorua wants to meet you."

"The little Zorua want to see me? Ok, Chansey lead the way."

"Chansey, Chansey." I followed her through the halls and went into the room.

-Zorua-

I saw Chansey pass through those doors and was followed by a big figure. The "man" was tall, he has short spiky raven colored hair and a chiseled jawline. He got up close and sat on something next to me.

"Well hello there little Zorua. Nice to meet you."

"Hi there."

"So you wanted to see me?" I nodded "Why's that so?"

"I don't know to be honest."

"What did he say Chansey?" I saw Chansey shrug signifying the man I didn't know.

"Well that's ok, there's always an unanswered question in life."

"And first of all it's a she not a he."

"What did he say now?" He asked Chansey. She went to one side of the room to get a white flowing leaf and a stick. She put the stick to make a symbol. It shows a circle with a cross on the bottom.

"Ohh so your a female? My bad." He said. I giggled. Everyone makes mistakes once in awhile.

"How did you save me?" I asked. He looked to Chansey and did something with holding an item and running in place.

"How did I save you?" I nodded.

"Well…Hmmm… I just stopped those poachers and carried you here nothing much to say."

"Well I'm gonna go home now. Nice meeting you." He said with a smile and waved goodbye by using his 2 fingers.

"Wait! Can I stay with you! I need protection!" I shouted to get the attention of him. He went back and got up to me.

"Look I can't just take you. You are needed here to recover and be off into the wild, and I don't think I can even keep you."

"You can keep her." He turned around to see another figure, but different.

"Why Officer Jenny? I don't have a trainer's licence."

"I'll give you a pardon." The other figure said.

"Ok but why tell me to keep her?"

"So she can be safe and looks like she trusts you being around." The figure was right though. I trust this man.

"I don't know."

"Look you saved this Pokemon's life, and letting it off into the wild is just so wrong. Chances are it might get poached again and might not escape, there a are a lot of poachers here."

"Alright then, I'll keep her, just so she can be safe. I experienced loss at a big level and I don't wanna see something I saved lose it's life. I'll keep her."

"Ok then, I'll just get your pardon ready."

"Ok. Wait, if I'm keeping her does that technically mean I'm her owner?"

"Yes."

"Ok then." The second figure left shortly afterwards.

"Well you're coming home with me."

"Yaahh!"

"Excited I see. I'll just carry you again."

"Ok." His arms reached for me and lifted me up slowly. He put me close and carrying me. It feels secure being carried by my saviour.

 **Alright Chapter done. Expect another story a different one coming soon, it's a promise I made to someone. This chapter was longer than I expected it to be.**


	3. Longing of Love and Terror

-Wilson-

[Present]

I was walking home now, I got my pardon from Officer Jenny, who just wouldn't stop saluting until I say, "At ease." In my arms was a snuggling little dark fox. I had a long walk from here to home. My house is at the outskirts of Castelia City. Ever since the day I retired I wanted to stay far from the bustling stress there but nothing too far that I had to use a car. I walk at a fast pace but that didn't stop time from racing ahead.

When I got home I was met with a authorities, who just arrived mind you. They questioned me as they apprehended the poachers. At some points in time I feel the Zorua squirming in my arms, being intimidated by strangers. I stroke her to keep her unflustered. I showed them my pardon to keep the pokemon despite not acquiring a trainer's licence. They left shortly afterwards with the poachers. Now all the commotion was gone I can now go in. I struggled to open the doors since I have a Zorua in my arms.

"In we go, welcome to your new home Zorua!" I said in the most welcoming tone. I noticed she was already sleeping in my arms, snoring.

"Well I guess the greeting can wait till tomorrow." I said to myself.

-3rd Person-

[Late at night]

Unbeknownst to Wilson, the little dark type rose from the floor, with the bandage still around her wounds. She looked around at this new environment she was in. It was Wilson's bedroom. She wandered around to explore the place, and also looking for her saviour. Oblivious she was as he was in the room in his bed sleeping quietly, silent as a shadow in the night.

For a while of her little expedition, she was having an unsettling presence. She looked carefully, and saw shadows. She swore that at the corner of her eye she saw something move, but… when she looked there was nothing. She was getting shaky now, being edgy as she was trying to look for Wilson.

"Hey look what we got here!" She heard, it was sinister. Was it her head playing with her? Or is it real?

"Look at that little rascal, it's so valuable!" She was hearing things in her head, she didn't know this is all just an illusion her mind is setting up. She saw in the corner of her eye a tall figure with an all too familiar item. She froze for a second then ran, calling out for Wilson.

Meanwhile Wilson is having his own nightmares, suffering from his PTSD.

"No Dave, how could've I let you die." He said in his sleep.

"DAVE WATCH OUT!" He heard echo in his head. He saw it all, gunning insurgents, the one RPG flying towards David's position. He's reliving the nightmare. The last words he heard haunted him. Dave's voice in complete utter shock and hopelessness then being cut off by the explosion that took his life.

"NOOOO!" He said echoing in his head. He jolted up from the reliving nightmare.

Zorua was enroute to Wilson's room again, and when she came in she saw a familiar face under the moonlight. She rushed forward and jumped towards him. She has found him. Wilson was greeted with a flying furball, towards his chest. He got hit with so much force by surprise that it pushed him back to bed.

"Woah. Zorua? What happened?" He said softly stroking her. She looked up to him with soft blue eyes, shining from the moonlight. Tears formed and she buried her face into his chest, sobbing.

"Oh… looks like we had nightmares." He said trying to comfort his Zorua. She was sobbing on him.

"Hey hey, it's ok. I'm here and you're in a safe place now, don't worry." He said slowly and calmly whilst stroking her.

"You're not the only one who has nightmares you know. So you want to sleep with me? Wanna accompany me? So you don't get scared again?" He said with a warm smile. She heard this and squeezed Wilson tight as if it were a hug.

"Ok then, I'll put you here." He said trying to budge the the Zorua from him.

"Well it's pointless now, I'll just let you stick to me as we sleep I guess." He said, the Zorua holding him ever so tightly. He stroked her as he felt her tensity and hummed a little lullaby. She calmed down and then felt a steady breathing pattern, she has taken her slumber.

"Goodnight Zorua. I'll always be here to protect you."

[1 and half year later]

And he's always with his Zorua for sure, who is now a grown Zoroark. They have gotten close ever since. After they have met, Wilson slowly lost his PTSD. It's still with him but it was slowly dissipating, from the help of his Zoroark. Through time they have spent with each other, Wilson began teaching his Zoroark some fighting. He knew it would be a good idea to let the Zoroark know how to fight.

In some incident couple months back, they were encountered by a pair of poachers, again, when they were just waltzing peacefully in the woods. Zoroark was hiding, trembling with fear. Wilson did manage to beat them up, but in the heat of battle he got stabbed by one of poacher's utility knives. Zoroark didn't contribute to the fight because… she can't, she doesn't know how to fight. Wilson did notice this and after attending his wounds at the hospital, he told her he was gonna train her.

It was a rough start, considering she was a submissive and calm type. For the Zoroark it was quite new to her, she never knew anything about this until Wilson started teaching her. She got used to it.

At the peak of her fighting ability, she was able to dodge Wilson's full speed attacks and got a sucker punch sent to him. When he fell down recovering from the surprise attack, Zoroark came close to check on him. Then all the sudden Wilson tackled her and the held onto her while rolling on the soft grass. He was laughing while they were holding each other closely. Zoroark blushed brightly with Wilson doing the same. After some awkward silence they got up and walked back to the house with Zoroark close to him.

All those times seemed eternal, until…

[Present]

Wilson was playing Battlefield 1, a new installment to franchise taking place in the first World War. He just got it and played the campaign. His Zoroark standing by his side holding his left arm close. The phone rang. Zoroark got it for him. Good thing he was playing the campaign because if he was online in multiplayer, he would glue himself to the game.

"Hello?"

"Hey Wilson," It was an all too familiar voice to Wilson, to his Zoroark, who was recently named Nocta.

"Hey it is the man, the leader, Alpha." He still hasn't revealed his real identity and keeps his family a secret for a reason… that is also secret. "Why did you call me?"

"You know it's been a year and stuff, the team's been disbanded since well… you know…" It's been nearly 2 years since that day and it still haunts Wilson but less intensely. Wilson just sighed.

"Well look I'm gonna cut to the chase here and tell you they're back." Wilson froze as the game stopped with him. Nocta noticed this and looked at him, seeing his frozen blank face.

"T-They're… back?" Wilson said shakily.

"Yeah, look in the news you'll see." Wilson still on the phone got the remote, and switched to a news channel in jiffy.

"Right now, this is live." What he saw was a large ship, with small amphibious crafts around it. He listened closely, with Nocta doing the same. "A Jihadist group has struck again and seized control of a cruise liner bringing passengers from Spain en route to the Pacific Islands. Many rich and powerful people are on that ship, and the death of them can lead to major economic problems. Will fear persist ag-" He switched off the TV refusing to hear more.

"I see." Wilson said in awe and shock.

"And the president is asking us just one more operation to get rid of these bastards. What do you say man, getting the old team back?" Alpha said encouragingly.

"I don't know, I've been laying off here, I have things to attend to, specifically my Zoroark here."

"Oh… well you can think about it, maybe put your Zoroark in daycare while you are with us. You have a week to think about this. When you made your decision you know where to go. I'll see you another time soldier." The phone hung up.

While they were talking Nocta listened closely and is analyzing the situation. She didn't think any of these things were serious, but Wilson's face says otherwise. She had no context about what is happening and things similar to this in the past. She asked Wilson what is going on in her language, which is just a drabble of her species name.

It was unintelligible to Wilson but he understood what she was asking.

"Those marauders they are called terrorists. They are like pokemon poachers but on steroids. They have taken control of a cruise ship of rich people along with innocent lives there. Alpha is asking me to do the impossible again and stop this."

Nocta listened closely to every word. The part with the similarity to poachers got her shaken up. She felt sullen, at how people of his kind can do this to themselves. She has never experienced this, let alone something of this magnitude. She felt down, but deep inside sparked a light, of hope and justice. She spoke to him, telling him to go and help those people.

"Are you crazy?" He straightened up to talk to her. "Last time I faced those killers I almost got killed! The only reason I'm alive is because of David! But now he's gone because of them! Why would you want me to do this again, to put my life at risk?"

She had no answer and thought about this. She was considering following him, to assist him. She was in debt after Wilson saved her life, and was thinking of helping him in any way possible. She has a week to prepare for this and since she knows how to fight she thinks it could go smoothly. But she's taking the risk of lives into the equation. If she jacks up surely a poor soul will vanquish.

"I'll come!"

"No, no no no NO! No Nocta! I won't bring you, this is completely absurd and insane! Whatever you're thinking no, NO! I won't bring you there!" He was in a state of hysteria at this point, going crazy thinking of Nocta going with him in a life and death operation.

Nocta was taken by surprise by his sudden outburst. All she wanted to do was help him. She said to him again she wanted to help.

"No Nocta! I don't want to lose you!" Wilson said, his voice hiccuping. He then caught a mental breakdown. He didn't want to lose another really close friend. He fell to the couch in tears covering his face. Nocta was saddened by this, seeing him cry again after a year of happiness and love. She tried to reason with him but it didn't work, he's in a complete breakdown.

Now she was thinking of the impossible, she was gonna do the unthinkable. She pried his hands from his face and pinned them to the couch. A waterfall of tears were flowing along with a wave of sniffles. There was no turning back now. She closed her eyes and lunged in, to touchdown her lips with his.

Wilson was taken out of his trance as he a felt warm set of lips hugging his, along with his pinned down arms. At that time, everything around him froze, it was just him and Nocta. He's pain, depression, PTSD seemed to have been eradicated as he was kissed by his Zoroark. He loosened up and melted into the kiss, their tongues fighting each other. A year of love has been growing between the 2 and Wilson was never really the one to make the first move, until Nocta made it.

Nocta felt his muscles loosen up and she put her paws to his cheeks. After a full solid 25 seconds they parted. Nocta spoke.

"No matter what happens Wilson, I will always be by your side. No matter what we are up against!" She said putting feeling into them. Though the words were unintelligible to him, he understood it as if it were simple English. His breath was short and nonrhythmic, recovering from the sobbing.

"A-And I'll *Sniffle* a-always be by _your_ side." He said. Nocta giggled at this and melted into another kiss, this time Wilson made the kiss, making Nocta tomato red. It was short but mesmerizing.

"So you want to go *Sniffle* save some people?" She nodded firmly showing off her pride and pursuit of justice.

"Ok, then let's prepare. But now I want to rest and be with you." He said lovingly stroking her cheek.

"But first! I'm gonna go get water and take out the sniffles." He said. Nocta got off him to let him free. Wilson grunted.

"Well *Sniffle* at least you have a very tight grip, because you're gonna need it." He said inspecting the marks she left. She played with claws as if she was apologizing for her grip.

[1 week later]

-Nocta-

Preparation was tough. All the years he's taught me how to use my Illusion ability, how to blend in, and how to fight! But he still had more to teach, such as things he calls takedowns, to kill an enemy silently. I have grown strong since then and a fiery fighting spirit. He taught me punches and kicks, but now he's telling me to use my claws as knives, to take down those terrorists, as I like to call them human poachers.

Me and him were walking close, hand in my paw. He has such a strong and powerful grip. We reached a tall white building with large steps. There was no one here, and it's dark with the sun setting. Willy said the operation will be done at night for stealth.

"Alright, I'm gonna have to let you go now. Not as in let you into the wild, but let go of your hand." This worries me. I held him tighter telling him that's a no no.

"Nocta… if they see my holding you they will, most likely, arrest me for loving a pokemon. They will separate us, far from each other, far enough that we lose our hope and love of each other." What he said was crazy. Loving a pokemon? What's wrong with that? But I didn't need any convincing at this point and let go of his hand. I looked to him.

"Don't worry," he said putting a hand on my cheek then kissing me briefly. He's been more assertive lately.

"We still love each other, right?" I gave a nod.

"Ok just for this moment we will have to keep this a secret, but you can still stay close to me just not too close. Ok?" I gave another nod.

"Alright let's go meet the team."

 **Chapter 3. Boo yah!**

 **My writing from now on will be more improved and take more time. I'm talking 6-7 days at least, and 3-5 days tops to make a chapter/story. That's all I needed to say here.**

 **This is Deffconm signing out. Peace!**


	4. Resurgence

**It's been awhile since I've updated this.**

-Nocta-

[2000 Hours]

I learned a lot from Wilson's previous friends. They all met each other in a gathering from what I've heard. They seemed to have been through a lot as they talked over every single possible detail. They also gave me a machine they call a translator, so they can hear my words in their native tongue. Once we covered everything we were in a flying machine that takes us anywhere. It will be a long ride, Wilson said about 5 hours at best.

"Hey Nocta." He got my attention as I looked to him.

"You know before, I had a best friend in our squad?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Well, you know when we were in action, before I met you, he got killed by those 'human poachers' as you called them."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that Wilson." Those human poachers. They killed his best friend. I feel more compelled to kill them.

"It's ok. It was my fault he died. If only I had paid attention I wouldn't have caused his demise." He said in a solemn tone. I wanted to kiss him to calm him down, but he had his friends so I patted him on the back lightly.

"It's alright, it's not your fault. It was those terrorists fault." I said to lift his spirits up. He got his head up and looked at me, he gave a simple nod. I heard a blaring roar.

"This is the pilot speaking, rendezvous enroute, ETA 15 minutes." I heard a disembodied voice. Suddenly one of Wilson's friends, Alpha, got up.

"Alright Team! Let's get your stuff together! We're gonna be dropping at a jetty. We take the boat there and get into that cruise liner silently! Got it!?" He said loudly. I nodded.

"Yes sir!" Wilson and the other guy said.

"Leeroy you will sneak from the east side, I'll take the west side. Wilson and Nocta, you go from back. They're a bunch of rich and important people in a room near the rear of that cruise liner. Be cautious." He told everyone.

"No problem Alpha, I got this all covered!" He said charismatically.

"And with the help of Nocta, I think we can do this more efficiently." He said putting an arm around my body.

( _Well at least he has some decency, despite being cocky at times. That's what I love about him._ )

"Alright. I'm counting on you though. If you compromise this mission dignitaries and innocent lives will die. This is a more risky mission compared to out other ones, so take this seriously." He said. This time Wilson's face went solemn and did a solid nod.

"You know the plan Nocta, just stay close and eliminate those terrorist, but quietly." Wilson said. I gave a nod.

[15 minutes later]

-Wilson-

"Alright ladies! We'll be swimming there, it's a five minute swim." Alpha said.

"With this we'll be able to get there fast." He said showing us some simple flimsy looking device that should help us swim.

"Just hold onto it and paddle, that's it, but because some science and shit, this will make us swim faster without using a lot of energy. More efficiency basically." He said. He looked at his watch to check the time.

We were in skin tight swimming suits to keep us and our gear wet free. Nocta didn't have one as she refused to put one on and didn't mind water on her fur. We each had waterproof backpacks that had gadget's and our gear in it. They carried it on there backs, but Nocta will carry mine, as she acts as a backpack on me.

"Let's go now, Alpha. Let's not waste time." I said. He nodded in agreement. I attached an earpiece to communicate with the rest of the team. We all got our devices and held onto them. Nocta didn't have one so she resorted to riding me me, on my back. That would be strenuous for a average man. I got Nocta on my back and holding the device.

"Just hold on tight Nocta, we'll make this quick." I said. The rest dove in the water starting to swim. I got my mask and Nocta had her mask. I dove into the water after them. Nocta isn't quite heavy, for me that is, but she's putting some drag in the water. I'm gonna have to make the best of this and started paddling faster.

[5 minutes later]

We reached the cruise liner in time without any incident. We were waiting for Alpha's signal.

"Epsilon, scan the environment ." He said. I saw the same subtle silhouette in the sky, looker over the liner. My hud displayed a 3D display of the cruise liner, the rooms, terrorists and hostages. The terrorist were color coded red, and the hostages were color coded green. I see most of the green is concentrated in the back part of the cruise liner, where I'm waiting. I find it really helpful that Epsilon always goes where we go. And it's so stealthy that I bet you can't detect it with radar, sonar, or even infrared sensors. It's a super high tech and classified drone.

"Thanks Epsilon." He said. The silhouette stayed where it is circling the ship like a vulture..

"Everyone ready?" Alpha whispered on the comms.

"Yes sir." Me and Leroy whispered in unison.

"Alright, breach in." He said. That was my cue. My head popped out of the water to see before me a big ship with blue stripes adorning it's color. Nocta was still onto me and I had to hold onto her for the entirety of the swim.

"Ok Nocta we're gonna get into that ship." I said to her. I looked for a way in and saw a subtle door at the aft of the ship. It's most likely an emergency exit door. I swam towards it. I looked for lines so I know the outline of the door. I found it and it was locked quite tight.

"Nocta can you get the breacher?" I asked her. Before we departed I showed her the items and names so she wouldn't get confused and pick the wrong item. She got the device from my backpack and I attached it to the outline of the door. It did it's thing and welded a large enough hole for me and Nocta. When it's done it used a hook to pull out the welded piece. I let fall off and sink to the ocean floor. I grabbed the edge and pulled myself and Nocta with all the devices including the swimming device with me. It was really demanding to lift everything up.

"Nocta when we get back home, would you mind losing some weight?" I asked her jokingly. She looked at me with a "Really?" kind of face.

"Ok, I'm gonna get my gear and we're gonna go up. This is the bottom, we're below the room." I looked to the hud pinging our location and the path we have to take to get to the objective. It was a long winding path and we'll have to eliminate some big T's to get there.

"It'll be a long way there. So follow me Nocta, ok?"

"I will." She said. I got my vest, knives and guns. This build was very light and stealthy. This should help me blend in with my surroundings and impersonate someone. With Nocta it will be much easier for her.

"Nocta can you disguise yourself as one of them?" I said to her.

"I'm a Zoroark, Wilson. Master of disguise and illusions." She said.

"All I needed was yes but… ok." My vest was upgraded to fit a holographic projector. I don't know how they did it, but I guess it was motherfuckin science they say. I pressed it to disguise myself as one of them. I see myself as normal but in a reflection I see a terrorist.

"Alright Nocta, disguise yourself something like this, but not exactly the same." I instructed her. Her eyes glew blue and a magenta form of energy covered her, lighting up the dark room. It started from head and went down towards her feet. When the transformation was done, I saw a terrorist that's different from mine. Our disguises looked practically flawless. I looked to my hud to see if there were enemies nearby.

Looks like an all clear.

I looked for a hatch and ladder to get up, following the path my hud is showing. Nocta was close behind in her disguise.

Then my hud alerted me an enemy is coming close. He was alone and patrolling this hall right above us. He then stopped right above the hatch. I think I can open the hatch and he can fall, right into my trap. I crept slowly with him still above the hatch. I went up the ladder looked for the lock and saw it. I opened abruptly and jumped to the side. He fell and I let him hit the floor. I jumped on him and stabbed my karambit through him.

"One down." I said. I see Nocta wide eyes at what she saw.

"Wow… that was awesome, Wilson!" She squealed quietly.

"Eh, you never seen me in my prime power you know?" I said bluffing.

"Anyway let's focus on the task." I said getting in the ladder making my way to the objective.

"Hey, Alpha how's the your objective?" I asked to keep in check.

"It's going fine, almost got compromised in here." He said.

"Just go to your objective and free the hostages." He ordered.

"Sure thing. C'mon Nocta let's go kick some terrorist ass." I said to her.

"Yes!" She said in excitement.

[Couple of terrorist take downs later.]

Nocta has done quite well as we made our way to the room of hostages. Her claws are very sharp, even sharper than my karambit, making them efficient killing tools. They didn't seem all too stained with blood as it is already blood red, but the fur near it was getting stained, but I'm sure when we get home I can clean it. We saw the 2 closed double doors with 1 guard on each side. The hud confirms that the hostages are congregated there. I got 2 throwing blades drawn, ready to aim at the 2 guards.

"Now stay back Nocta I got this." I said quietly as possible. I rolled from the corner and threw my knives in rapid succession. Both made their mark on their throats. They didn't shoot or speak when they saw me. I executed it so well.

"Alright Wilson, stop showing off." Nocta said giving me a playful nudge. Now it's the big part, we have to get into the hostage room and free them. I checked to see if we were still in our disguises. We were good to go in. As I do all the time, I took the knives and rinsed them of blood, ready to take down another terrorist.

Now I'm gonna have to start speaking tongue. I came into the door with the guards being alerted to me and Nocta's presence, but not as an enemy. I told them in the language that I'm here with a partner to check on the hostages. He asked if I was sent by the leader. I lied saying yes and we stayed in the room.

( _They have a new leader now? Looks like one of the previous leader's right hand men have taken the throne._ )

I watched to see terrorist pointing guns at shivering crouched hostages. Many were congregated in groups of 3 or 5. They didn't even look up as they fear they'll be shot. I scanned the room, to find a total of 45 hostages in the room, with about 9 groups or so. Each group having a guarding terrorist and 3 in the middle of the room, 12 in total. There were different types of people aboard. Some people wearing suits, ties, dresses and a group wearing bright red and blue sweaters with a team logo on them.

"Hey Wilson." I heard through my ear comms. I spoke in there language that I'll be outside I need to talk with the leader. I motioned Nocta to follow me outside, and good thing she was following me closely as she was blending so well with other terrorist in the room. I got out of the room not opening the doors too far to see the 2 dead bodies outside by the door.

"What is it Alpha?" I asked as quietly as possible.

"Me and Leroy are done clearing the area, are you at the hostage room?"

"Yeah I needed to get out just to speak with you."

"Sorry, but I have a plan to get the terrorists out of that room."  
"What's your plan?"

"I'll make this short and sweet. You are gonna diverge most of the terrorist out of that room. So it will be more manageable to kill those that stay, that is if all of them haven't leave the room."  
"Ah I diversion. I see."  
"Me and Leroy will start shooting our guns to make it more realistic, just tell them that we are in the theater room and we'll do the rest."

"Alright, go get em." I said closing the comms. I got myself ready to make this diversion as real as possible. I heard popping echoing through the halls. I came in and pushed the 2 doors aside seemingly in a panic. I shouted in their language that

"The Unovans are here! They're at the theater room killing our men!" I shouted. Some terrorist looked to each other and exchanged words for a bit. I told them that me and my partner will stay and watch the hostages. They accepted it. Soon enough all of them left, save 3 terrorists. This is manageable. I told Nocta the plan on how to take out the 2 and finish the other guy.

We got far from each other and started circling each other in a non suspicious way. To them it looked like we were patrolling, but we are just pacing around waiting for the right time to strike. We timed it well as we were close to the 2 guards, the third man looked away. Then me and Nocta took down the guards. The man 3rd man turned back to be met with a throwing knife on his forehead. We took out our disguises and revealed ourselves.

"People! It's alright, I'm part of the Unovan Special Operations force! We're here to rescue you!" I said. They all rose from their terrified state and began calming down.

"It's alright people you're safe now!"

"What about the other terrorists?" Someone asked frantically.

"Don't worry they're being handled right now." I said to them

"WILSON!" I suddenly heard through the comms.

"We're pinned! We need back up! Leroy got shot!" Alpha said.

"On my way!" I said grabbing my assault rifle. I grabbed and AK for Nocta.

"Grab this! You'll need it!" I said. She held onto it and pointed it in the right way holding it as we ran to the theater room. As we got closer I heard continuous banging of gunfire, mixed with AKs and our guns.

"WILSON!"

"I'm on it! I'm gonna breach in the door!" I got in front and kicked it open. I was behind them, 9 terrorist in a line shooting the seats where Alpha and Leroy were taking cover. As I got my posture down I began raining hell and so did Nocta.

"Alpha? Leroy?" I called out. Some of the gunshots were still resonating inside this large room and it slowly dissipated. I began walking towards the stage looking at the rows for Alpha and Leroy.

"Alpha! Leroy!" I shouted.

"Right here!" I heard. I see him waving his hand and he was down on the bottom floor. It turned out me and Nocta were above them on a balcony position. With risky intent I somersaulted over the railing and landed on the bottom floor. Nocta jumped and landed like a cat on it's feet.

"Is Leroy alright?"  
"Yep… I'm fine." I heard Leroy groan.

"It's just a flesh wound." He said. I checked the entry wound and it got him on his right shoulder. He was holding it down to stop the bleeding.

"Heh knew you were alright tough guy." I said.

"Those pussies shoot like cowards. I was just gonna rain em down but one got me here." He said.

"Well we're done here let's go." I looked around the destroyed area and the smell of gunpowder and blood. It was a very spacious theater room with a big preforming floor. Must be a grand experience. I didn't notice that Leroy and Nocta were helping Leroy out and they left me behind.

"Hey! Wait u-" I was cut off with a hard kick to my back. It was just a sudden blunt force. I stumbled but didn't fall. I looked back to see nothing here. I was gonna anticipate being hit in the back and turned around with a arm raised to block an incoming kick. I was kicked in the back again by the same force. I draw out my pistol and got my senses on alert.

…

…

…

…

…

It was eerily silent in here, with a couple sounds of my footsteps and whistling winds. Then I hear something behind me and spun around.

But I knew better.

Instead of just a 180 spin looking behind me, I spun 360 setting my sights back to see a flying kick headed straight for me. I didn't get a chance to shoot as he kicked it out of my hand. He then started punching. I dodged them, squaring up for a mano y mano combat. I shoved him away running away to get my pistol. But he got a knife to it barely grazing my finger but hitting the gun dead center, rendering it useless.

"Gotta be a pussy like that to use a gun huh?" He said.

( _Wait…_ )

With little time to think he charged and did a combo of kicks and punches. I counter attacked with 2 punches to the chest and a strong uppercut, making him 'umph' and stumble back.

"Heh. I knew you would do that." He said wiping his mouth. He had a mask on so that seemed illogical. But that's what not caught my attention. With no time to think this time he charged again for the attack. He threw a straight punch and did a spinning round house. It was a powerful one despite a good block.

"I thought you're better at this Wilson." He said mockingly. How did he know my name? Is this someone I know? My face was clearly showing confusion and he stopped. Then laughed.

"Your face though. You don't remember me? Do you?" He asked.

"NO! I don't know you at all! And how the fuck do you know me!?" I questioned him. He gave a small chuckle with hands on his hips, seemingly smug at my confusion.

"Maybe this will ring a bell… " He said. He then took of the mask and lifted up making a slow reveal of his face, giving me time to see his features. From the forehead down, I saw increasing amounts of rough scarred skin. Seemingly from a bad burn. As he revealed his face more I saw his eyes with a all too familiar blue color in them. Along that more burn scars… with similar patterns that I have seen before. Then his full face was revealed.

I was awe shock at the point. It was someone that I thought I'd never saw again. Could it be?

He chuckled lightly again as if I should've known better.

"Wilson! Where the fuck are you!" I heard with Alpha coming in. I didn't bother turning around.

"Oh looks like you brought everyone else Wilson. Come on Wilson say my name. I know you know. " He said.

"Wilson!" I heard and they busted through the doors I supposed. But then everything went silent. With this guy still waiting for his name.

"David?"

 **Took me a while to create this plot so I hope it was worth it. Please review and tell me what you think about this story so far. See ya… till the next chapter…**


End file.
